User talk:MrMetalFLower/Archive 1
Go ahead and talk to me ^_^ ::::::: [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk I'm waiting for my welcome... lol [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk :Welcome to the wiki. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 15:44, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Sig Welcome. Your sig needs to be changed, unfortunately - you need to use the code instead of just . If you could go and do that to all your sigs (a list of them can be found here - all the ones with "inclusion" next to the link) that'd be great. You'll also need to change the code in your preferences, under "nickname". What this does is prevents someone from changing User:MrMetalFLower/Sig and forcing the entire wiki to reload your sig everywhere for everyone that uses the wiki (which, over a hundred people at once - not unrealistic, I think you'll agree - can cause some serious lag on the server). You've got it better than I do - I didn't find out until I had my sig on at least a couple dozen pages! If you could also start signing your comments with four tildes (~~~~), that would be good too. This adds a timestamp at the end of your sig. Currently it appears that you're signing with three tildes (~~~), which does not add the timestamp. (If you are signing with four, we'll have to figure out some way to get the timestamp in - it's really helpful.) Thanks for your help, -- Armond Warblade 16:06, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Hey! Thanks for the rating on Build: N/any Discordant Technobabbler! I have been completely surprised by some people's response to it... I guess there are asshats no matter where you go online, eh? As for your comment about needing builds that create new meta, I couldn't agree more! I'll even go one further and say we need builds that define new rolls for existing professions, especially ones who don't hold up so well in HM, like Ritualists and Eles for example. Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 14:14, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, the problem is the asshats are somewhat concentrated on this site. People are too busy with their own stupid preconceived notions on meta that maybe meta might even stop coming out of this site. All new ideas are frowned upon. Everything that's not essentially guaranteed to win is voted 0-0-0. Man, this place needs some big changes. Anyway, it's cool that there are people like you on here that are actually friendly and all that, so yeah, hi :P -- [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 14:18, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::People don't come on PvX looking for a new meta uber build in Trial and Testing, they make it up themselves in-game. PvX doesn't dictate the meta, we follow it. Oh, and people are asshats on PvX.-- Liger414 talk 16:13, 18 March 2009 (UTC) translation of your user page "BAWWWW MY BUILD GOT TRASHED", meta is created by good players you know, you're not one of them. --Anonimous. D: 18:18, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :No mate, it's just communicating how pissed I am that even good builds are deleted on here. [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 19:36, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::Erm generally if they're deleted it's because they're not good or there are better alternatives.-- Liger414 talk 22:28, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::"Generally" there isn't child porn on the internet. [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 09:18, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::: OMG lol. Creating meta probably doesn't happen on PvX for some of the reasons you mentioned above. In general, there are a lot of 16 yr olds here with overinflated ideas about their own worth because of being marginally (or better) successful in a video game. The sad thing is that they help write the community rating rules and then don't follow them, or bother to think about things logically. Builds maintaining a solid 60+ DPS are rated other (because they are too generic for example) and builds where the sole purpose is to knock stuff down every 12 seconds are rated "good" (because they can knock stuff down!) so you decide what that means about the way ratings work. The more intelligent users will be happy to admit that the rating system is a mess, but few of the admins/BMs seem to have much interest (or perhaps time) to actually try and fix it. I'm seeing more and more people in game stop using PvX for some of those very reasons and instead turn to guides and builds on site like Guildwarsguru.com. Maybe they are right to do so, but I think it's at least a good idea to TRY and get people to think about their actions. Mostly I get ignored though :) Maybe you can do better. Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 05:58, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Vote balancing Saying "I'm not vote balancing" and then giving the build a high rating with no reason is pretty obvious vote balancing. Giving a real reason or your vote will be removed. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 20:10, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :You're quick to remove a vote balancing vote but when people give it 0-0-0 you just leave it as it is? [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 21:48, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah seriously. There realistically are very few builds that deserve all zeros, at least if you want to follow the rating guidelines (but I guess even some of the admins/BMs don't care about that much). Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 06:05, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Your vote here Ether Renewal has a PvE version that lasts longer. I agree with your other reasons, but ER lasting only 7 seconds is wrong. Toraen 15:02, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Ah cool, my bad. It still wouldn't be enough for maintenance though :P [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 16:48, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Voting, in general I've seen you complaining about Tab's vote removals, and let me explain. * Just because your vote doesn't say "BEST FUCKING BUILD EVER" or "THIS IS THE AUTHOR SPEAKING" doesn't mean it's not biased. If you're going to instantly give a good rating to a crappy build (like Build: R/Rt Bomb Turret), then that's biased. Reapplying your reason usually isn't recommended if you're going to standby it (it's fine to restate you're reason if it was removed for being outdated or whatever), since it's basically a violation of RV1. Votes are not opinions. If we let every vote stick because they were based on opinions, then we wouldn't even bother with a vote removal feature for admins and BMs. Tab got the right to remove votes because he's better than me, better than you, and better than most of the people here. * You also noticed Tab's "reasonings" as being bullshit. Admittedly, they're not the best, but it usually means a build is deserving of Trash and that it doesn't deserve a good rating, and because he doesn't have time to right out full fledged reason on why an utterly terrible build is terrible. * If you fight tooth and nail on every single build, then you'll never be successful on this Wiki. I've had builds trashed, I have atleast four I actually decided to keep in my personal archives, and tons more trashed that I didn't bother keeping or received bad criticism before they even reached vetting and thusly I decided to get them deleted. Hundreds of builds come through here, and you'd be surprised at how many are very, very shitty. If everyone fought as if they were children and we were rapists, then this Wiki would just be worse than it is. * Sometimes you aren't right. You are definately the best Guild Wars player ever, and your view isn't the end of it. You need to let someone whose known to be good at Guild Wars to make an opinion and although you may not like it, maybe you should agree with it because your knowledge may not extend that far and you know that his does. Basically, you won't be on this Wiki for long if you constantly fight over ever vote removal and such. And no, you won't get banned, but you'll eventually get so angry you'll just ragequit and never come back. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:44, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Hey man I'm not childish or anything and I accept your reasoning, there's to be no ragequitting where I am concerned, I'ma keep going basically until I get this shit right :P I guess I just got kinda annoyed that literally everything I said ever was being completely ignored and removed. I have been playing gw for years now so although I may not be the best or anywhere near the best I damn well know how everything works. I guess my "revert fights" were just me being annoyed at being completely ignored and fucked over just because I'm not well known in the wiki or whatever. I promise I'll stop, but if I think something is good I'll damn well say it's good :P [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 11:02, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::Lots of People with rights to remove votes suck (or dont read properly). I had the same issue, my solution was to just use my user page. I can put all the builds I think (and know) are good on there. ultimately your votes only count if they agree with the admins etc. things are often rated 5s or 0s people never seem to go for the votes in between everyone uses the 0-5 as a, I like it or I don't, rather than its un-effective has poor effectiveness, can do the job, does the job well or the most effective etc. oops rant over hehehe Xiay 11:50, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Build:Me/E Intense Ural Pain "Also takes quite some time to set up and with the 10 second duration / 45 second recharge of intensity you don't want to be doing all that" If you read the build, intensity has a 12 second duration and a 30 second recharge... Takes some time to set up???(as in a couple seconds?) Narziss 21:16, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Well yes, because those few seconds will essentially kick the shit out of the duration time of intensity and buh. -- [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 09:16, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Your R/A assacaster Is legit. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 00:19, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Build on your userpage #EBSoH + damage from Sliver + damage from FB would be quite nice #You can put a skill at 0 attribute without putting "____=0" in the attributes by putting a "@0" at the end of the skill name. You can also make it any attribute you want. Like this: of Swiftness@0of Swiftness@100 --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:24, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Ah, thankyou :) I wasn't aware that it worked with non attack skills strangely... and thanks also for the formatting tip, I knew that but I hadn't actually thought of it haha :P [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 16:54, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Sig Could you reupload the Inferno pic under a different name so it can redirect to your userpage/-talk as per PvX:SING? --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:31, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh sure. Actually I was intending on not having inferno in my sig anymore so thanks for reminding :) [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 18:36, 9 April 2009 (UTC)